Roses and secrets
by Maya Phoenix1
Summary: It's a very romantic XF fic and i hope you'll enjoy it


Author: MayaPhoenix

E-mail: never showed my fic until now.Please give me your impression about this story.Feel free to say that i'm an obsessed Xellos fan (or something else), but i just can't help it.I love Xellos, even if that means creating love fic's with him and Filia.But now i'ts different.You'll see .

Roses and secrets

It was a beautiful day and the Slayers gang ...

Lina: I'm hungry and I'm tired, where's an inn when you need it!

Gourry:I'm soooo hungry!

Filia: Patience, Lina-san. We'll get there.Zelgadis-san how are we doing?

Zelgadis: (looking into the map) Well, the nearest inn is straight away.We'll reach it in two hours.

Lina:TWO HOURS!Are you crazy! I can't wait that long!

Amelia:We'll just have to camp near the lake.

Zelgadis: And before Lina will start seeing us as turkey dinners.

Xellos: (Appeares out of nowhere) Hello everybody!What's up?

Everybody: What does it look like!

Xellos: Well, let me see.Lina-san and Gourry-san are starting to see chickens, Amelia-san is going fishing with Filia-san and you are looking at me like you got a bug up your ass.(sorry about that)

Zelgadis: Very good.Now wipe that stupid grin off your face and help me!

After a while every one settled next to the camp fire.Lina and Gourry were eating (go figure), Amelia and Zelgadis were drinking their tea while Filia and Xellos were trying to avoid one another's eyes.

Zelgadis: Lina,could we...

Lina: No!

Amelia: It's no use Zelgadis, let the fish go.

Xellos: Filia-san...

Filia: What do you want?

Xellos: Gosh, don't get all upset.I just want a little chat.

Filia: Baka namagomi!Go chat with someone else, will you.I'm not in the mood for chit-chat.

Xellos: (Reaches for something in his bag) I just wanted to give you these.

Filia: Huh? Roses? (blushes deep) What for?

Everybody: What!

Lina: Whats going on, Xellos?

Filia: Xellos (her voice had a romantic sound) why did you gave me roses?

Xellos: Hmm, (puts a very disturbing grin on his face) Sore wa himitsu desu (and disappears).

Filia: (put on her usual stormy face again) Namagomi! Doesn't even have the good sense of telling me.

Lina: He,he,he but you did blush.(saying it with a big smile on her face)

Filia: Yeah, so what if i did?

Amelia: So, maybe you feel something for him. (with the same big smile on her face)

Filia: YEAH,SO? (starting to come flames out of her nose)

Amelia & Lina: Nothing (feeling intimidated)

The violet-eyed priest watched the whole scene up a tree.

Zelgadis & Gourry: Girls.Who can understand them?

After a few hours of fireballing the two for their remarc, Lina and the others went to their tents.Everyone had their own tent to avoid the danger of causing any injuries while sleeping.The others left Xellos' tent right were it was.Filia was dreaming about (guess who : )) Xellos.

Filia: ''Xellos... wait for me! Tell me why did you gave me those roses?Was it just a joke?

No, Fi-chan it wasn't, i love you!'

Filia sudently woke up.She felt his lips.It wasn't a dream.This time it was real.

Filia: Xellos!

She could't speak.Her mind was empty and her heart was beating very fast.She could feel his lips, his tongue, his warm body, and for the first time, his love.

Xellos: Filia, my dear, I can't help it anymore. Ever since i saw you, i could not help myself.I know you hate me for what i did in the past but... (Filia covers Xellos' mouth with her hand)

Filia: Don't say that.The past can't change my future, our future.I forgive you. When i met you, you showed my something that i will never forget.

Xellos: What's that, my love?

Filia: You showed me that angels could fall. (she kissed him)

The next morning...

Amelia: Filia-san,wake up, everibody ready to goooooooahhhhhhhhhhh!Guys come, come quick!

Everybody: What is itahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! XELLOS XELLOS XELLOS!FILIA!

Xellos and Filia woke up in each others arms and started to look around.

Xellos: Surprised?I thought you might be, but wait until you hear the big news

Everybody:BIG NEWS!

Filia: (holds Xellos' hand to her cheek) He,he,he, we're getting married!

Everybody:HUH!

Xellos: But don't worry we'll still join in your journeys.

Lina: (still with trying to close her mouth) Well, good luck.Well let you guys get dressed.

On the road the gang was still suprised but to the young couple (young couple, yeah,right) it didn't matter to much. All they have to do now is plan the wedding.

So this was my fic.Please read it and tell me what was your impression.If someone liked it i might consider continuing this.


End file.
